Digital photographers may use a software system in managing and organizing digital images. Often, digital photographers may need to display a large number of digital images on a display. The number of digital images that the digital photographer wishes to visually represent on the display may be too large or unwieldy for each of the digital images to be visually represented on the display unobstructed. Consequently, there is a need in the art to improve the display, management, and organization of digital images shown on a display.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.